Catch Me
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: The story of JohnLock's love. Ends with Reichenbach. Employing the help of some song lyrics. Catch Me by Demi Lovato.


**As far as my fanfiction writing goes, I am principally a Glee writer. So my method is to use songs in my fanfics. I will usually be listening to a song and (if it's the right song) come up with a story for it. This happened to me with this fanfic. So I was faced with a dilemma. This is Sherlock, I can't have them randomly breaking out into song! So I decided to split up the lyrics and have stories that have to do with the lyrics. Since this is how I wrote it, I strongly suggest listening to the song while reading. Each set of lyrics has a different JohnLock story except for that one in the middle (you guys will figure it out). I hope that this is not to confusing to read. Some of the stories happen during episode that you will recognize (ex. Scandal in Belgravia and Reichenbach Fall) and some things happen in between episode. **

**So in short: this is a chronological story of how JohnLock fell in love, and I am employing some song lyrics to help set a mood. **

**Enjoy and reviews would be appreciated! I am not BBC, hence I do not own Sherlock and I am not Demi Lovato, hence I do not own Catch Me.**

* * *

_Before I fall, too fast_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last_

The morning was completely uneventful. A couple murderers broke in, and I dispatched of them quickly. It was rather dull. During the evening, John suggested that we watch a movie. Well suggested isn't quite the word I would choose. I would choose demanded or stated. So I was stuck on the couch, watching the most boring movie I had ever seen. Something about small mythical things with big feet saving the world. About a half hour in the movie, I chose to divert my attention elsewhere. I got lost in my mind palace, so at first I didn't notice that John was not watching the movie either. He was watching me. I turned to look at him, my eyebrows raised.

- "Honestly John, am I really that interesting to-" my sentence was cut short as John leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. My mind quickly tried to find a solution to this confusing equation. But I suddenly found that I had other problems. The problem was that I was liking it. I was liking this a lot.

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me _

_When you say goodbye _

After the kissing incident, I did everything in my power to avoid John. I went out often and when I was forced to be around him, I kept silent. But that didn't mean that my mind stopped thinking about it. Luckily, I had a complicated case so my mind was easily distracted. When I did have time to think about it, I could only deduce one thing positively; John Watson had feelings for me. But how and why? It was impossible. Who could love me; heartless, detective, Sherlock Holmes. Nobody loves me and nobody ever will. This whole ordeal was stressing me out. Because on top of everything, I couldn't deduce how I felt about it.

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow _

_Let the future pass, and don't let go _

- "Sherlock, for Christ sakes, just talk to me." I closed my eyes and turned to face him.

- "Yes John what is it?"

- "Look, I'm sorry for what happened the other night. It was silly for me to think that you were capable of emotion. I don't expect anything from you. You're my best friend. I just want you to stop ignoring me. I just want things to go back to normal.

- "I don't." I say, before I can stop myself.

- "I'm sorry?" asks John.

- "I don't want things to go back to normal. I haven't been ignoring you because of what you did. I've been trying to figure out what I was going to do about it." John looked at me, shocked. "I've never kissed anyone before, and I'm kind of glad that it was you. I still don't know what I think of all of this, but I'm willing to give it a try." And with that I walked forward and I kissed him, I kissed John, and all the pain, and the worry, fell away.

_But tonight I could fall too soon _

_Into this beautiful moonlight_

We lay on my bed, John sleeping in my arms. I looked down at him and brushed a stray hair from his forehead. I smiled to myself. John looked so peaceful when he slept. I had no idea what time it was, and how long I had been watching him. Time was meaningless. It also didn't matter that be both had a case to attend to tomorrow. All that mattered was right now.

_But you're so hypnotizing _

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep _

I've never noticed how beautiful the world is. Every cloud, every tree, every strand of grass. I look out the window as I play around on the violin with another original piece. This one is entitled Dear John. I've composed an entire symphony around John in the last day alone. I just feel so light and happy. This must be what love is. And to be honest, it's not as bad as I thought. It's amazing.

_And I can see this unraveling _

_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

Love sucks. Love makes you care. Love hurts. I had plenty a fight with John before and none hurt as much as this. It must be because we're "in love." But that's probably no more. He probably hates me. I pace my bedroom, reciting the periodic table of elements to try to distract myself. A soft knock on the door. I turn to look as John peeks his head in. I turn my back to him, crossing my arms and frowning, like a fussing toddler.

- "Sherlock," John says, approaching slowly. "I'm so sorry." he hugs me from behind. "That fight was pointless and I was out of line. Will you forgive me?" I sigh in content and lean my head back on his shoulder.

- "As long as you can forgive me." I say. John chuckles.

- "Of course." he says kissing me on the corner of the mouth.

_See this heart won't settle down _

_Like a child running scared from a clown _

- "You have feelings for her don't you?" asks John softly, from his side of the bed.

- "Who?" I mumble.

- "Irene Adler."

- "Ah, the Woman." I say. Did I have feelings for her? I contemplated that for a bit. I had saved her from being beheaded. But that was more of a debt to pay. No, I decided, our relationship was strictly one sided.

- "Ok I get it." said John bitterly from his side of the bed. And that's when I caught it. The jealousy. I propped myself up on my elbow to look at John.

- "You're jealous." I stated. John looked down upset. I smiled at my doctor. "You don't have to worry yourself one bit." I say as I kiss him lightly on one of his eyelids. " I only have feelings for one person." I kiss him on the nose. "And his name is John Watson." I met his lips with mine in a passionate embrace. And just like that, everything was resolved.

_I'm terrified of what you do _

_My stomach screams just when I look at you _

How had I never realized how bloody attractive John Watson is. Everything about him, every single visible and hidden part was beautiful. And I wanted to discover them all. I often allowed myself to stare, soaking in all of him. I usually did nothing but stare, but sometimes I would back John into a dark corner of the flat and snog him senseless. I would then usually walk off as if nothing had happened, leaving him completely baffled. Nothing was stopping me. It wasn't like he was complaining or anything.

_Run far away so I can breathe _

_Even though you're far from suffocating me _

I came home from a long day at the hospital, my feet dragging, from exhaustion. I flung my coat on the armchair and plopped myself down on the couch. I closed my eyes for a couple of minutes, before they snapped open. I checked the time. Strange, John was usually home by now. Being me, I immediately did a visual scan of the appartement. Then I spotted it. A letter. I got up, snatched the letter, and opened it in one go. I pulled the letter out and keys fell out with it. John's keys to be precise. I opened the letter and read through it. As the letter proceeded, my lips became more pressed together and my eyes became more scrunched. I heard a noise behind me and whipped around. John stood there, frowning.

- "I see you found it." he said gesturing towards the letter.

- "What do you mean you're leaving Baker st.?" I asked incredulous. John shifted his weight uncomfortably.

- "It's the only good option for the both of us."

- "What does that mean?" I spat.

- "Sherlock, we're both obviously confused with our feelings for each other. I've never been with a man before and you've never been with anyone. Maybe we're just doing this because we're lonely. Time apart will decide." he said, turning to leave.

- "No!" I screamed. He turned around to look at me. I strode forward and grabbed him and kissed him with more love and passion than ever before. We both pulled away breathless. "No John."

_I can't set my hopes too high _

_'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

- "I love you. I love you and only you. I don't want anyone else. I know I said that I was confused, but I'm not confused anymore. You are my life John. You can't leave. Please." I begged. John looked at me with wide eyes. "Do you see what you've reduced me to John Watson? Love and begging; two things I swore never to do." I laughed. "But I am here now begging. Begging for you to stay here and let me love you." The corner of John's mouth went up and it turned into a full smile. I reached forward and wiped a tear escaping from his eye. He nodded his agreement.

_So now you see why I'm scared _

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

- "We can't be together John."

- "What? Why?"

- "Him."

- "Moriarty?"

- "Yes."

- "What about him?"

- "John, he will use you to get me. He will hurt you to hurt me. I can't let that happen to you. By being with you, I'm putting you in the path of danger. And I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you, because of me."

- "You are unbelievable. Do you really think that... Sherlock are you crying?"

- "No, it's just, Mrs. Hudson is cooking onions."

- "Right... Sherlock, even if we weren't together, if we were just friends, I would never leave your side. Your life is now mine. And I know that it comes with dangers but that is not going to stop me. I love you Sherlock Holmes. And I'm not going anywhere. Understood?"

- "Yes."

- "And honestly Sherlock, were you about to break up with me through the phone?"

- "Stop laughing! I had no idea how else to do it."

_But here I go, it's what I feel _

_And for the first time in my life I know it's for real _

A walk in the park. That's all that it was intended to be. But the time was right, I could feel it. So as we sat on a bench, I slowly reached for my back pocket. My hand closed around the small black box. And I knelt in front of John.

_If this is love, please don't break me _

- "Where is he?" I demanded, storming through the door of the hospital. One minute I had been lounging in the flat, waiting for John's return from a small case that I had sent him too, and then the next I was getting a call that he was in hospital with serious injuries. It took me a record three minutes to get here. I didn't even wait for the response from the lazy nurses, I just walked straight through what I hoped was the right door and stopped dead. Because there he was. John lay on the hospital bed in one of those dull gowns, his face white as a sheet. I rushed to him and knelt beside him, taking his hand in mine. His eyes slowly opened and he turned to look at me.

- "Sherlock." he said in a scratchy, unused voice.

- "Shhhh." I soothe. "It's okay, I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you. I'm going to protect you." I choked through tears.

_I'm giving up so just catch me_

- "Goodbye John." I force myself to throw the phone away from me. I look down one more time at this man that I love so much. I close my eyes and conjure up the image of John kissing me, saying that he loves me. And then I fall.


End file.
